Baby Blues
by AliasStars
Summary: Because it takes Rin dropping the word 'baby' into every other sentence for Sesshomaru to finally get the gist of what Rin is saying. (Rin/Sesshomaru, AU)


**I'm so sorry, guys. I disappeared for like five months and promised to write more over the summer and everything. But I had such a mind block and a lot of summer courses to take, and I wasn't going anywhere. I had a little bit of time today to write this, though, but don't expect too much from me. DX I'll try to summon inspiration to write for my other stuff, though, I really will D:**

**Baby Blues**

* * *

Rin wanted a child.

It wasn't something that just came out of nowhere; Rather, Rin had wanted a baby hanyou of her own to cradle and love and whose ears she could mess with as much as she wanted. She wanted to hold the baby, tease the baby, and she wanted to walk around with Sesshomaru and the baby like those cheesy families on TV.

Inuyasha had wondered what her constant fantasizing was about when he caught her staring almost wistfully at his twitchy ears, something Rin hadn't done for years. He took one wary look at her longing face and inched backwards.

"Just-" she neared him, hand outstretched. There was something of a mad glint in her dark eyes that frightened the wits out of the hanyou. "Just let me touch them, Yasha."

"Have you suddenly gone crazy, woman?" He demanded as Kagome giggled on the side, watching this display without even blinking. Rin cornered Inuyasha up against the wall in hopes of grabbing those adorable, soft, tender ears. "What are you doing? You haven't done this to me for seven years!" She sent him a dangerous look and grabbed his ears, wrenching his head downwards. His eyes watered in pain as her hold tightened on his precious ears; Not that he would try anything, even though he wanted to hit her.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, you will let me hold your ears or I will sent my mate on you. And you damn well know I will."

"Feh, I can take that bastard!" But he dropped his hands and let his stepsister-in-law grab his ears. "What is this about, anyway?" He continued griping as Rin cooed to his ears and lovingly stroked them, a very creepy feeling to him.

Kagome's eyes glinted mischievously and she lolled backwards, arm hanging over her beach seat. She smirked at Rin. "I think someone's got a case of baby blues."

Rin started at that and turned to Kagome as if hearing the words for the first time. "Baby blues...?"

"Hm." Kagome nodded in agreement, her blue eyes suddenly sharp with light. "You're suddenly in love with the ears, right? You can't wait to have one of your own to play with those ears, right?"

Rin just gazed at Kagome, her eyes somewhat pained with neediness. Slowly, she began nodding, and then feverishly shook her head up and down. Inuyasha's jaw dropped very boldly.

"Are you sure you want that son of a bitch's baby?" He questioned without even a hint of grace or shame.

"Yasha! His mom is a dog demon!" Kagome snapped as Rin kept her eyes fixed on the older woman, her mind still contemplating this wonderful, new, shiny baby concept.

"I meant it," he justified bluntly. "She really was one of a kind."

"Look, Rin." Kagome looked back at her friend, still twisting Inuyasha's ears as punishment. The hanyou was whining, but as rough and hardheaded as he was, Kagome was definitely the one who ran the relationship.

Rin focused a hungry look onto Kagome's face, and Kagome read it like a picture book. She laughed out loud. "Listen, Rin. Sesshomaru is sort of cold. Drop subtle hints to him, okay? Gently signify a baby until your man finally ... Er... _Gets_ it."

Rin nodded. "Ah, when he gets it." she said cheerfully. "You mean, like, _never_?" Inuyasha snorted and Kagome shifted, prodding her index fingers together hesitantly.

"He's not... Dense, Rin, he's actually very intelligent." She tried to make her desolate friend feel better.

"Kagome! He's so into his work that our baby could walk up to him and _slap_ him on the face and he wouldn't even blink! He has no clue how to pick up on not so subtle hints, let alone subtle ones. Try again. I need a way to tell Maru that I want a baby."

"How about this?" Inuyasha strutted up to Rin and waved a fifty dollar bill in the young woman's face. "If Sesshomaru figures out what you're trying to say by six o' clock tomorrow night, then I owe you fifty. If he's as dense as I think and he still has no idea what you're hinting at, you owe me fifty. But no telling him outright."

Rin's jaw stiffened, and Kagome hopelessly looked between them.

"Fine." she huffed. "Prepare to pay, oh stepbrother of mine."

"You're on, sister dear." he retorted, grabbing Kagome's wrist none too gently. "Come on, Gome. I have places to be. Namely, our car." He smirked at Rin, who turned a brilliant shade of fuschia at the implication. Kagome's face rivaled hers as the older woman hurriedly looked away.

"G-Good luck, Rin!" she stammered as she tottered behind Inuyasha. Rin waved back and gently closed the iron gate, wandering back into the house as she wondered how to get her stubborn but beautiful mate to understand the secret language of women.

She tiptoed past the kitchen so she could concoct some sort of evil plan. But if there was one thing Sesshomaru was good at, it was not only knowing when his lovely mate was tiptoeing past him, but also when she smelled like evilness. What was the word... Mischievous? She smelled deliciously _mischievous_.

"Rin." he said, his low, timbre voice stopping her just as she was about to hit the stairs. Dammit! Every time! She spun on her heel guiltily, walking back to the kitchen with steps as light as a fairy's. She'd even worn fuzzy socks! How did he always know?

Sesshomaru relished the look of stubborn and frustrated puzzlement on Rin's face and lifted his eyes from his laptop. The glints from his glasses reflected her dark brown eyes back to her, and Rin's lower lip jutted out as she pouted, crossing her arms.

The demon hooked a claw beneath her chin and turned her moonlight bathed face towards him. Inuyasha had stayed for a while with Kagome and unfortunately stayed late, but now he was gone and _Rin_. Delicious. Sesshomaru's nose wrinkled and he inhaled. "Why do you smell like you're up to something?" he questioned, and Rin sat down in the chair next to him.

"Eh?" she scratched her head in confusion, and then her eyes landed on his face. "No fair! You can smell it, can't you?" Sesshomaru tapped the side of his nose with his claw and smirked at the computer screen, and Rin fell back. Suddenly, her face lit up, and she leaned closer, cradling her head in her palms.

"Well, I just thought of going out tomorrow... Maybe we could come back at dinner, but I have, hmmm... Shopping to do." she played with a lock of his silver hair and his index finger absently ran over her wedding ring. "Besides, I want to spend a free day with you... _Baby_." Sesshomaru looked up sharply at the term of endearment.

"Baby?" he questioned. Rin's eyes were bright. "Have you ever called me that before?"

"Er, no! Just... A change of environment," she murmured, running the tips of her fingers along his markings. "Do you not like it?"

"Not that much." Sesshomaru said bluntly, and Rin's jaw dropped. By Kami, he was basically just the same as Inuyasha. Rude, stubborn, hardheaded demons. "You can call me anything else, though- Where are you going, Rin?" An infuriated Rin had decided to push her chair in with a malevolent squeal and flounce off to bed indignantly. Sesshomaru shook his head in wonder and turned back to the screen.

_Women._

* * *

"Come on!" Rin urged as she pounded on his bathroom door, laughing. "You take up so much time in the bathroom, you're like a woman! For goodness sakes, Maru, get out of the bathroom. No one cares about how glossy and silky your hair is!" The door popped open and Sesshomaru smirked down at Rin through the crack. She giggled, recoiling because of all the steam, and while she was preoccupied, Sesshomaru snaked his arm around her waist and dragged her into the bathroom with him.

"It'll go quicker this way," he rumbled against her collarbone as she squealed very halfhearted protests laughingly against his hair. "How was your lonely sleep, mate?" Because of her anger at him, Rin had held back and slept alone in the guest room. It had probably bothered him more than it bothered her, but regardless, he had to know.

"Oh, I slept like a _baby_," Rin said pointedly, pushing back to look at him. He was too infatuated with her hair and its gravity defying curls, however, and barely registered a word of what she'd said.

"Hm," he agreed absently. "Is that so."

Rin rolled her eyes and got into the shower, shaking her head. She was just going to have to try harder.

* * *

"Ready?" Sesshomaru waved the GPS at her and Rin twirled to look at him. She looked as pretty as a picture today, with a white dress that had an abstract blend depicting a spray of flowers across the hem. It was strapless and sweet, and fit Rin to a tee. Sesshomaru cocked his head and admired her shamelessly, head to toe, and Rin blushed under his scrutiny.

"Get in the car, you silly." she mumbled, shoving him towards the driver's seat. "The trunk is empty, right?"

"Yes." he nodded, affirmative, and picked her up, depositing her into the passenger's seat with an indignant huff from her side. As he started the car, she decided to play double standards and happily ogle her mate. He looked absolutely delicious in a loose white shirt and fitting black jeans that were striking against his skin. His markings stood out proudly and his hair was left, down and wet. But while her hair was curly when wet, his was still a waterfall.

"Being hypocritical, are we?" he asked with a hint of dry sarcasm and humor in his voice. Rin smiled, nodding cheerfully, and then reached over to punch the radio on.

"One day," he muttered beneath his breath, glowering at her. "One day your abuse will lead to the death of my radio." Rin laughed at that and leaned her head onto his shoulder as the music blared. As soon as both got a wind of who was singing, both cringed. But Rin lit up seconds later as she realized what this could do for her.

"Look, Sesshomaru! It's Justin Bieber singing _Baby!_" She emphasized the last word and he sent her an irritated, narrow look.

"I know that, Rin." he said disparagingly, and her face fell as she realized, truly, that Sesshomaru was a complete idiot. "And I dislike this song greatly, so I'm changing the station." He leaned over, and with nimble fingers, gave the dial a spin.

With growing desperation, Rin made note of the next song as well.

"Sesshomaru?" she said, laughing nervously. "Don't you love this song too? Hit Me _BABY_ One More Time?"

"Is this by that one blonde woman?"

Rin banged her head against the car's leather interior and mumbled obscenities beneath her breath. "Britney Spears, dear."

"Yeah." he said as he pulled into the highway. "That's what I said. That one blonde woman."

"You know she has another song, Maru. My _Baby_." Rin said with a bit of a pleading note in her voice.

"No, I didn't know that. I don't really listen to her, Rin." he said, glancing at her with his calm, cool amber eyes. "Do you? I didn't know you were a fan of her." He continued, oblivious to his mate's obvious despair. That stupid nose of his should have smelled it.

It was 10:00.

* * *

"What would you like for lunch, Rin?" Sesshomaru wondered, thumbing the folds of his wallet as he shifted the weight of one shopping bag to his wrist. Much to his relief, Rin was a generally light shopper, getting only things she thought absolutely necessary.

"Which purse do you like?" she popped out of the aisle, waving two colors at him. "_Baby_ blue or cream?"

"Cream." he responded absently, as he looked across the street. Rin rolled her eyes upward as she retreated back into the aisle in hopes for Kami to give her strength. "Hey, Rin, do you want to go to a fast food restaurant or what?"

"Um, I'm craving a salad right now." she looped her arms around his neck and traced her nose up his neck. He shivered a little bit, but otherwise kissed her on the forehead and nudged her to continue. "I want a salad with _baby_ spinach and _baby_ carrots."

"Pretty empty salad, if you ask me," Sesshomaru frowned at her. "Just spinach and carrots?" Rin dropped her arms and threw them up in disbelief and frustration as she huffed off.

"Let's just pick up some fast food and keep walking." she grouched as Sesshomaru trailed after her, wondering why she seemed so riled up.

It was 1:00, and Rin was losing her patience.

* * *

"That was good, right?" Sesshomaru wondered, nudging Rin in the side. For some reason, his mate was upset and Sesshomaru was dying to know what was wrong. If it was something he'd done, he wished she would spill. And if someone else was bothering her, there would be hell to pay.

"Whatever." she said stiffly. She'd retreated to the bathroom in the Italian Street Food Cafe and hadn't returned until after he'd ordered all the food. Sesshomaru didn't show it, but really he was pretty nervous, and wanted a little bit to punch something. He hated when Rin was angry, and it just didn't suit her very well.

"Let's go to the pet store," she said, suddenly inspired. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, clearly offended, and Rin had to laugh a bit at that. His face did not change, but Rin sensed his muscles relaxing a bit when she laughed. She poked him in the nose and stuck out the tip of her tongue. "You're the only puppy for me, you big _baby_. Let's go and look at the other animals." She took his hand and pulled his reluctant self into the store.

His nose immediately wrinkled and he glowered a little bit at the kittens that Rin had quickly gone for. Stupid, smug cats. How he hated them. They purred and rubbed themselves all over Rin, and she beckoned him over, seeming excited and cheerful. He came over, gazing at her with an indignant stare as a couple kittens scratched his shoes.

"Aren't these _baby_ cats so cute?" she asked, holding one up to Sesshomaru. It tried to claw his nose, and he pushed her hand back a little.

"They're called kittens, Rin, and you are taking a bath later." he crossed his arms, scowling, as the smell of cats wafted towards him. He stepped out of the death trap and moped away, slinking towards the dogs' general area. Rin looked sadly downwards at the bundle of fur she was cradling and held the baby up. It pawed at her nose playfully.

"He just doesn't get it," she said mournfully to the cat, and the cashier cast her an alarmed look. "He doesn't understand my sadness, but you do!" The cashier was now inching away from the young woman and her scary escort. Clearly they had something for animals, and it was none of her business to get involved.

Rin set down the babies and inched her way over to Sesshomaru, who was being attacked by his own furry 'friends.'

"Aren't the _baby_ dogs adorable, too, Maru?" she pressed, and Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Puppies, Rin. Are you ready to go?"

It was 3:00. And Rin was going to buy Sesshomaru a dog cage.

* * *

"Let's buy a _baby_cakes cookbook."

"You burn water, Rin."

"I would have loved to go to _Baby_lon, Egypt, wouldn't you, Maru? I mean, it sounds like it would have been exciting."

"Yes, but it no longer technically exists, Rin."

"Look at those girls. They're acting rather_ baby_ishly, aren't they?"

"Babyishly isn't a word, Rin... It's babyish. And yes, I suppose they are."

Rin got into their car, ready to start crying. It was 5:30, and in half-an-hour they would be at home. She would have lost the bet because of her stupid mate. It was all his fault. Every time she'd tried, Sesshomaru had shot down her plans viciously. She looked outside at the rain.

They'd had sex about two weeks ago, but Rin was ready to jump into a new round. Oh god, she'd love to try for a baby this time. She rubbed her stomach sadly and curled up into her knees as Sesshomaru silently got into the car.

"Rin," was all he said as he pulled up to the house, but she knew it was killing him. It was already 6:05.

Good. Let it kill him. She sniffled silently, knowing Sesshomaru could smell her tears. She was going to let him suffer in silence. He was so insensitive. So insensitive.

"Rin," he said again, and she couldn't help but think he sounded like somewhat of a sad puppy. "What troubles you, mate?"

"You!" she broke her vow of silence and spun on him. "You're troubling me!"

She shouldn't have. Sesshomaru was silent, searching for an answer in her eyes.

"Kami!" she wrestled with her seatbelt but she could hardly see it through her blurred vision. Sesshomaru leaned over, pressing the seatbelt closed and trapping her into the seat.

"What has this Sesshomaru done?" he demanded to know.

"Kami!" she said again, falling back. "I've been saying the b-w-word in every sentence I've said to you today! But you're so-"

"B-word?" he looked thoroughly bewildered.

"_Baby_, Sesshomaru, _baby_!" she cried, falling back and covering her eyes with her fists. She broke down, her words cracking. "You don't even know what word I'm talking about."

Now he felt bad, and confused. "I- I know that you've been saying it, but I don't-"

"Why didn't you ask me?" she demanded, throwing her arms up. "All I wanted to tell you was that I wanted a baby, but you were too dense to even try to figure out why I kept dropping the word BABY!"

Sesshomaru was silent again.

"Why didn't you just say what you wanted to say, Rin?" he questioned quietly. She looked up at him, lip quivering.

"Because," she admitted. "I made a bet with Inuyasha. He said that if you were really that dense, then I owed him fifty dollars. And if you figured it out before six o' clock today, then he owes me fifty dollars." Sesshomaru was struggling to comprehend that Rin had made a bet with Inuyasha.

"Why Inuyasha?" he demanded, and was somewhat horrified to find out that Rin was crying again.

"You don't even care about the main topic here!" Rin flailed her arms. "All you care about is Inuyasha and the bets he makes!"

"No, _koibito_," Sesshomaru's voice dropped to a whisper and he pressed his lips firmly against hers. His amber-gold eyes were alight with a certain, gentle amusement. "I asked why Inuyasha because Inuyasha already knows."

"Knows what?" Rin's bottom lip quivered.

"My Rin," he said softly, nuzzling her neck with his lips. "You are already pregnant."

There was a brief silence.

"...What?" Rin looked down at her stomach and then back up at Sesshomaru. "Y-You can't- Ah... What? After that one time...?" She looked back up at him, astonished. "You can smell it! You smelled it as soon as it _happened_, didn't you?"

"Hm." he nodded, sitting back up. "I, a dog demon, smelt it before you even knew, Rin. And Inuyasha, being the half-breed he is, smelt it as well. I made him promise not to tell you until your birthday, so he kept his mouth shut." Sesshomaru grunted in annoyance as he pulled the key out of its ignition. "But apparently he also decided to use it to his advantage."

Rin's jaw dropped a little bit and quivered. But, decidedly, her eyes were brighter than anything he'd ever seen, not even stars. He smirked to himself and kiss her collarbone once more. Rin let out a quiet squeal before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Sesshomaru," she cried. "We're going to have a baby!" She clung to him and he agreeably wrapped his arms around her. "We're going to have a baby, we're going to be _parents_. Mmm, I'm so happy." He felt her new tears fall against his neck and decided on the spot it was worth it not waiting.

But both of them were thinking the same exact thing:

_Inuyasha is so going to be neutered tomorrow._

* * *

run, Yasha, run!

Review, please? xD


End file.
